


Black Madonna

by T0p_z



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0p_z/pseuds/T0p_z
Summary: For anyone who reads this: this just a story I pulled out of my brain which might not be very good but I was excited to write something. Totally fictional and hope it doesn’t offend someone.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Black Madonna

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads this: this just a story I pulled out of my brain which might not be very good but I was excited to write something. Totally fictional and hope it doesn’t offend someone.

I’ve heard of angels, fallen angels, and Madonna but I’d never thought a black Madonna existed till I met you.  
The smile of summer, soft skin of a virgin with the hue of peaches on the cheeks and fresh smell of yuzu.  
It wasn’t long before the white daisy that I knew had turned into a black unidentifiable flower.  
You’re true self, a devil or a Virgin Mary I’m not sure either of us knew what you were but something that was certain is that you were gorgeous no matter what.  
Even when you’re bent over and a man that isn’t me is inside you I can’t tear you out of my life, your smirk makes me shiver and those over the top moans of pleasure makes me hard.  
Since meeting you I fear of going insane and becoming a creature made of darkness albeit I will not be beautiful like you.  
I was not the fool to mistake you for such a pure symbol. You were just amazing at keeping yourself in this innocent role.  
I am a fool for still being here by your side to suffer while you whisper sweet words but have a knife at my heart for when you want to be entertained.  
With me trapped under your alluring body, your hands slowly making their way up till they rest at my neck.  
I see black flowers falling all around us, I don’t know if it’s real or not but as long as you’re here it doesn’t matter.  
"Make your request, for I will not refuse you” my Black Madonna.


End file.
